Adventures of Spyro the Dragon
Adventures of Spyro the Dragon '''is a ''Spyro the Dragon ''fanfiction created by Vengie D that has yet to air on Fan-Fiction.net. Plot Meet Spyro, a young purple dragon from the Artisan worlds of the Dragon Realms. He's a 4-year-old in dragon years who spends his days playing and goofing off with his dragonfly friend Sparx. One day, while two adult dragons are involved with an interview, an ugly orge named Gnasty Gnorc (pronounced nasty norc) uses his magic sceptor to seal the dragons into crystalized sculptures and hide the treasures around the realms. Spyro, being one of the only dragons not crystalized, journies around the 6 worlds in hopes of restoring his family and friends back to normal. Characters Spyro the dragon - A purple dragon of the magic element (able to learn more than one breathing ability) and the main character of the story ventures around the Dragon Realms in search of his crystalized dragon family and friends. He breathes fire, charges with his strong horns, and loves to fly (he is in-training in the arts of flying). He wears a gold circle charm and has a younger, twin brother named Ted. '''Sparx the dragonfly - Spyro's best friend since birth, because they both hatched at the same time, is always by his side. Sparx's personality is similar to Spyro's but he can be a bit more cautious while Spyro jumps into situations without thinking at times. Sparx changes colors depending on his mood. He is yellow when content or happy, blue when angry or in pain, and green when depressed or lonely. He has the ability to spit what appear to be plasma balls from his tiny mouth. Kayba Ryu '– A brown haired, purple eyed human is the only known human of the dragon realms. Raised by the dragons of the Beast Maker worlds, he is oblivious to his human origins but wears clothes that were magically crafted by the Magic Crafter dragons. He has the ability of magic and later becomes one of Spyro’s trusted companions. It is said he is able to use magic because he comes from a raise of powerful humans. He has an inter-species crush on Ember. '''Ember “Pippi” the dragoness '– A small pink dragoness around the same age as Spyro. Her nickname is a play on pixie which would in turn describe her personality as friendly yet flirty. She wears a heart-shaped charm around her neck and is a fire dragon. She appears to have a crush on Spyro, but flirts with a lot of male characters. 'Theodore “Teddy” the dragon - '''This tiny blue dragon is the baby brother of Spyro and is even more hyperactive than him. He is close to his brother as well as Ember and Sparx and travels with them on their adventures around the Dragon Realms. He is an electric dragon and has a powerful charge due to his oddly sharp horns. He has a crush on the crocodile-dragon hybrid, Kaisera. '''Kaisera the croco-dragon '– A native to the Peace Keepers world, this rambunctious teenager is the exact opposite of her twin brother, Kaiser. She has the ability to breathe ice and has a sonic hearing ability and is skilled at machinery. 'Kaiser the croco-dragon '– Also a native to the Peace Keepers world, this serious teenager is the exact opposite of his twin sister, Kaisera. He has the ability to breathe water and bubbles and later learns how to control the earth. He loves to go to the Magic Crafters and Dream Weavers worlds as he is obsessed with fairies. '''Gnasty Gnorc – A greedy gnorc who hates dragons, this evil villain uses a magic scepter to change all of the adult dragons into crystal in order to absorb their power and take over the Dragon Realms. He sends his evil minions to dismantle Spyro and his friends before they rescue the dragons. Characters that will become Skylanders Beside the main characters, there are many other characters that are visiting the Dragon Realms who will become Sylanders (making Spyro their leader). *'Stealth Elf - '' 'An elven ninja from a distant land who visited Artisan to view its nature. She helps Spryo and friends defeat the Chompies and Gnorcs there. '' ''' Episode Appearance: State of the Artisans''' Episode's'